


A night with Jeff

by BloodyBacon



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Roughness, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Toby wakes up in a basement, and he immediately knows what's going on.
Relationships: Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Jeffrey Woods | Jeff The Killer, Toby / jeff
Kudos: 70





	A night with Jeff

**Author's Note:**

> Its not really non-con per say, but i still felt it would be appropriate to warn others.

Toby had woken up down here, stuck in the basement of his black haired tormenter. He was sitting on an old raggedy bed, nothing but the mattress touching his clothed skin, which was glazed in a nervous sweat. Because of his condition, he didn't sweat much at all, he found it easy to pass out in the heat and hard to cool off. He could barely feel changes in temperature, if he could feel temperature at all. 

He figured this room was cold though, it's dark walls being illuminated with the light of a tiny window that sat at the very top corner of the underground room. The blue rays cascaded across the air and faded at Toby's form, limp against the white mattress as he trembled. The only sound heard being the occasional tick, a popping or snapping sound, accompanied by one of his limbs jerking without his permission. His eyes darted around the unfamiliar space as he attempted to process where his kidnapper was. His brown hair stuck to his face, so he pushed it out of the way, listening for any sounds that could indicate the presence of another person. 

Toby was wearing his pajamas, a big baggy pair of orange pants with a matching shirt that his grandma had gotten him for Christmas a couple of years back. It had a graphic design of his favorite band on the front, and he absently gripped it as he bit at the tips of his fingers, anxiety eating away at his middle. His stomach throbbed with a wave of fear as he heard a door open. 

The sound of jingling keys and heavy footsteps made him go still against the mattress, laying on his side, hiding his face in his hands as he curled into the fetal position. He accidentally let out a whimper as the pounding sound of boots on hard wood grew near. The noise was directly above him now, the old ceiling cracked and displaced fragments of dust, which fluttered down onto Toby's body like sprinkles on a cake. He moved his hands, stilling his breath as he listened to a distant murmur. The words were incomprehensible but Toby listened anyways. The voice sounded deep, and gravely, like an older man who had smoked cigarettes all his life was whispering words so purposely low just to drive Toby mad. 

The sound was gone for a second, and Toby pulled his now bloodied hand away from his mouth, unintentionally soiling the mattress as he placed his hand gently on it's plush softness, lifting his body. 

It creaked, and he flinched, nervously laying back down as the sound of footsteps grew louder. They moved, from above Toby to in front of him, towards the direction of the door. His heart sped up, fuck, had he been found out? Surely the man knew he was down here, but Toby was unsure of whether or not he was left alive on purpose. He feared that maybe he was _supposed_ to be dead, and that his sudden noise had alerted his captor of the opposite. He grit his teeth, burying his face in his hands as his body shook in place. There was nowhere for him to hide, nowhere for him to run to, nobody he could call for, and as the door opened, he realized there was also nobody to hear him scream. 

The metal door creaked open with a violent groan, opening curtains for him. The man stood, tall, head cocked to the side in a bored confusion. His face was littered in burn marks, teeth exposed due to the missing chunks of flesh at the sides of his mouth. He was pale, a true pure white in his skin, almost rejecting to cast a shadow. He nearly glowed, bright, shining, terrifying. 

His cold blue eyes shot towards Toby, who stared back at him, not in the face, but directly into the blue orbs. He found himself unable to breathe, he began to silently panic, whimpering as the intruder took a step forward. He was wearing a white shirt that had seen better days, stained with blood and ripped, exposing a little of his stomach. His pants were just dark colored jeans, they fit him to say the least. 

He took another step, slowly tilting his head to the other side as a smile made it's way to his lips. "To - by~" he sang out, "baby boy- you remember me~?" He asked, playful and _disgustingly_ sweet. 

Toby curled up a little more, mouth opening, and then trembling shut as he twitched and ticked. He whimpered as Jeff grew closer and closer, his slow and small, careful steps making Toby feel more and more uneasy by the second. Each one had it's own echo, it's own violent taunting speech as Jeff's form began to hover over Toby's, casting a shadow in the light that once washed over him. "Remember? My face? … my name? … anything?" The man asked. Toby … took a nervous breath and opened his mouth, whimpering his response, 

"J-j-jeff" he said, and Jeff nodded, the happy expression causing his features to lovingly soften. He sat down next to Toby, "that's right-" he said, rearranging a few disobedient strands of his inky black hair. Toby looked away, and Jeff held his hand out, "Toby - can i see your hand?" He asked, the way a mother asks her child to reveal what they have hiding behind their back. Toby trembles, tears stinging his eyes. He doesn't mean to cry, but he can't control it. Jeff frowns at this, and for a while just gazes at him in disappointment. He sets his hand down on the bed, calmly stating, "I'm not going to hurt you- i don't  _ want  _ to hurt you." And then waiting in silence. Toby sniffled, "h- h" he started to say something, but he stopped, biting his tongue as he meekly hid his face in his arms. He was still very tired, and wanted to go to sleep, however, there were no blankets or pillows anywhere near this bed. "You don't need to be afraid of me- i _promise_ nothing bad is going to happen to you- so please show me your hand?" Jeff smoothly said, once again, extending his hand. Toby was shaking, but he pulled his gnawed hand from under his body, hesitantly placing it in Jeff's grasp. Jeff looked it over, and clicked his tongue, "Toby~" he cooed, brushing his thumb across the back of Toby's hand. "why do you bite your fingers? You have such nice, soft, hands-" Jeff said, all but groping his hand, if that's even possible. Jeff gently pulled the dead skin away from Toby's fingers, watching them bleed. " Im - s-sorry" Toby said, biting at his other hand. 

"I know you can't help it- but i can't have this- okay? Take your hand out of your mouth" Jeff commanded. Toby quickly stopped biting his hand, swallowing the saliva in his mouth. Jeff hummed, "that's better-" he said, eyes glossing over to the blood stains on the bed. He quietly stared at it, before looking at Toby, who's face begged to be left alone. 

Jeff just leaned a little closer, "are you scared?" He asked, putting his fingers in between Toby's, other hand resting on his lap. Toby didn't say anything, and Jeff pulled away, standing up, "when we last met- do you remember what you said?" Jeff asked, expression dulling. Toby stared up at his figure, Jeff was asking for a real reply this time. 

The last time they'd met was when Toby had walked home from school, the day he'd been assaulted by a random man, pushed into the corner of a back alley. Nothing notable happened, he hadn't been hit or anything, no real harm came to him, Jeff just enjoyed scaring him, shaking him around in that moment. Toby had promised through tears and snot that if Jeff let him live ... he'd do whatever he said. He'd do anything, no questions or struggling, he swore up and down that he would … and Jeff let him live. 

A couple more terrifying years later, and Toby hadn't seen Jeff. He'd occasionally find a letter on his window with specific instructions for mundane things he had to do. They were all signed "sincerely, your love~" or "your guardian angel" or " your only friend" 

The tasks were meaningless. "Make sure you have three meals today" "don't forget to brush your teeth" "remember to do your homework, you have a quiz on friday." They were simple mundane things, but Toby followed them to the T.

It wasn't until the requests took a turn, he was being asked to sleep without a blanket, and then without clothing, and then completely nude. He was asked to do embarrassing things in public, to touch himself when he was alone in ways he'd never thought of before, and that's when he stopped doing them. It only took one denial for the letters to stop showing up, and Toby grew more and more worried by the day. 

  
  


Toby took a breath … "i- i said I'd do-"

"Whatever i say" Jeff cut him off. "You said- if I let you live- you'd do anything right?" Jeff said, teeth clenched. Toby nodded. 

"So then why'd you stop?" 

Toby looked away. He didn't know what to say to that, so he just told the truth, "I was scared - i- I've never- done that s-stuff before- and it w-was embarrassing" He said. 

Jeff hummed … he smiled, "aww- you could have just said so- what was i thinking anyway? You're not some used up thing from off the streets- you don't have any experience with that kind of thing at all do you?" Jeff said. Toby shook his head, "I'm sorry- i'll do it- I promise-" he said, " I - I will- so can i go home?" 

Jeff chuckled, his chuckles turned into cackles, and those cackles turned into a stomach ache of laughter. He sat back down on the bed, shaking his head, "oh no no no - baby~ You belong to me now- get it? You gave up your freedom when you chose not to follow the rules" 

"But"

"Shhh" Jeff said, " don't worry- I'll teach you everything you need to know- and then maybe I'll let you go-" He said. 

Toby didn't say anything to that, he just submissively nodded. The faster he agreed and did whatever it was Jeff wanted him to do, the faster he could leave. 

Jeff looked him over, "your pajamas are so cute- but i need you to take those off -" He said. Toby felt his heart skip, and he shakily reached down, gripping the edge of his pants. He paused there … 

Jeff glared at him, " you can do it- come on~" he said. Toby lit up with embarrassment as he shuffled out of his pants, kicking them off. Toby whimpered as Jeff picked up his discarded article of clothing, tossing it across the room. He reached up, carefully pulling his shirt off, watching it also be flung across the room as if it didn't matter. Toby was now in a pair of briefs, which he took hold of … "i-" he trembled out. Jeff smiled, "good- it's good that you're afraid- be afraid- be scared- but know it isn't going to help you" Jeff said, slowly taking hold of Toby's briefs. He pulled them, and Toby's hand shot down, covering himself. Jeff observed Toby's body for a second, before sadistically bringing the fabric to his nose, watching the smaller squirm as he took in a deep breath. "So cute" he said, getting up. Toby could see the growing bulge in his pants, was this sick freak getting off on his fear? Toby stayed down, feeling completely degraded by now. 

"I'll be right back baby boy~ i need to get a few things for you" Jeff said, walking up the stairs. 

He left the door open, but Toby wasnt stupid enough to make a run for it while he was butt naked, he shifted, laying more on his stomach to cover his front side. Still, he felt like he was exposing something else, and so he rolled back over, curling up into the fetal position. 

He could hear Jeff's footsteps above him, shuffling around, opening and closing drawers before he began walking back down towards the basement. 

Toby blushed when Jeff returned, shutting the door with his foot behind him before setting down a box. There were wires and tools coming out of it, Toby looked, but he didn't say anything. Flinching as Jeff's weight took It's place on the bed. " I'm only gonna show you this once- so when I ask you to do it again you better remember how- okay?" Jeff said. 

Toby nodded, did that mean Jeff was letting him go? Jeff put his hand on Toby's thigh, "move your hand please" he said, trailing his own hand up. Toby reluctantly removed his hand from his crotch, feeling Jeff palm his ass, a sly smile playing at his lips. Toby could see his tongue through his teeth, the way it subtly twitched in his dry mouth, Toby felt sick, but for some reason his stomach twitched as the hand squeezed his backside. " Get on your knees" Jeff said. 

Toby quickly moved, face buried in his arms as he felt Jeff gently rubbing at his legs. "good boy- you're doing so good- so well behaved now" Jeff praised Toby, which was meaningless to him. He'd just turned 19 not too long ago, he was sick of being patronized. Toby bit his lip, hearing Jeff's next command. "spread your legs out a little more-" He said. 

Toby moved, the bed creaking under his weight as he let his knees move apart. He felt a hand come up, rubbing over his thighs, "good- you're so well behaved now- you just needed a little reminder huh?" Jeff said, and Toby nodded. "Good-" he said, and Toby outwardly squealed, tensing and moving away as a wet finger prodded at his hole. "oh- did that scare you?" 

"Jeff- p-please-" 

"Hmmm? " 

"I'm scared- please-" he said, hoping to gain sympathy from the psychopath. Jeff just chuckled, "i know" he said, "but pay attention- see - i want you to be able to do this-" Jeff bit his lip, or what remained of it. His voice was cold and uncaring as he traced his fingers around Toby's unwilling hole, and just like that his fingers pushed past Toby's tight right of muscle, two at a time. Toby winced, not from pain, but from another feeling that shot straight between his legs, and squeezed his heart. "Such a nice body- all these bruises- i'll have to do something about this. I can't have my baby boy out there suffering - it's just cruel- it isn't right" Jeff said, meanwhile he twisted his fingers deeper into Toby, ignoring his pleading moans and desperate whines. Toby's body began to react, his stomach flooded with a feeling he'd never had before, and he found that he'd somehow gotten hard, his dick dangling loosely between his legs as he resisted any and all urges to reach down and touch himself. he closed his eyes, toes curling as Jeff rolled the tips of his fingers past a lump, a gland in Toby that caused his body to jerk with excitement. Toby looked back at Jeff, panting, confused. He thought he'd be disgusted by this act, he thought he'd be disgusted by Jeff and his lubed up fingers being slowly thrust into his ass. He thought he'd be disgusted at the person he lived in constant fear of, touching him in unwanted ways … but he wasn't. 

Toby found himself mouthing desperate pleas, not for Jeff to stop, but for him to hit that spot again. He quickly felt ashamed in his actions, and his words, but he wasn't too ashamed to admit that he was enjoying it, and that it might actually be better that he wasn't disgusted. Toby arched, "you're so cute- sticking your butt out like that~ does it feel good? You want it harder?" Jeff asked, curling his fingers into the gland. Toby gasped, dick throbbing. 

Jeff watched his creation unravel as Toby reached down, stroking his dry cock with equally dry hands. Jeff immediately stopped him, "oh Toby~ i didn't tell you that you could do anything- who told you to move? Be still, pay attention" He said. Toby whimpered, feeling Jeff rub in little circles, pressing down on the gland as he slowly pulled his fingers in and out of Toby's reddened ass. Toby buried his face in the mattress, feeling his body building up to his climax. He twitched, wanting to grind his hips back onto that hand as his breath hitched and he was denied his orgasm. Jeff pulled his hand out at just the right Time, "give me your hand" Jeff said, to a panting, discombobulated Toby. Toby's hand more enthusiastically came out that time, and he watched as Jeff coated his fingers with lube. "You wanna cum? Then show me what you learned" Jeff said. 

Toby blushed … was Jeff expecting him to finger himself now? He bit his lip, shame overcoming his senses " I can't d-do it- i n-need you- p-lease i-I'm sorry" Toby said. Jeff smiled, "this isn't a punishment- i want you to cum- i want you to feel good- but i need you to do it yourself- okay?" Jeff said. Toby looked at him … he felt, better. That Jeff wasn't doing this to punish him, the sick fuck was actually trying to teach him to masturbate. Toby reached up, "please- d-dont look" he said, and Jeff chuckled, watching Toby slowly fit his fingers into his desperate hole. He bit his lip, shoving them in, arm shaking as he panted. He reached around, brushing up against that gland, he was unable to hit it the way Jeff did, he couldn't scratch the itch quite as well, but still, he pushed his fingers into that sweet spot until he was desperately grinding against his own hand. Jeff watched, Amazed that Toby was willing to do it already, that he wasn't too embarrassed to finger himself in front of him. 

It was exciting, he felt himself grow harder and harder just watching him, wondering what else he could get Toby to do, and then Toby shuddered, letting out a sound that was candy to Jeff's ears, a delicate moan as he came, spurting it at the bed as he drooled, unable to control his shaking body. He jerked, pulling his fingers out. His hole clenched and relaxed, almost as if it was looking for something else to grab onto. 

Jeff wanted to rip his own pants off and shove his dick in, he wanted to fuck Toby until he passed out, but he didn't. "Good boy-!" He said excitedly. Toby sighed, obviously feeling embarrassed about what he'd just done. 

He had his eyes shut, Jeff had pulled him from his sleep, he was probably tired. "Aw- baby- you need some rest don't you?" Jeff said, and Toby nodded. 

Jeff smiled, picking something up. Toby turned to look at what he was doing, and immediately regretted it, seeing Jeff applying lube to what looked like a butt plug. He reached back, absent-mindedly covering his hole. Jeff looked, and swatted his hand away, "don't take this out unless i tell you to-" Jeff said, and Toby clenched his eyes, grabbing at the mattress, wanting to voice his complaints. He bit his lip as it pressed in, expanding his hole before closing around it's end. His hips twitched, and he panted, eyes unable to close as he started to get hard again.

Jeff was already leaving though, "I'll come back in a few hours- don't take it out- okay baby~?" 

Toby just stared at him … Jeff glared at Toby, eyes piercing his soul with their coldness, "Nod your head- and agree that you won't take it out" he said. Toby slowly nodded, and Jeff left. Leaving him in the darkness, alone. 

He took a second to observe his situation, but the sleep depravity hit him before he could respond. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Toby let his eyes slowly flutter open. He had been moved while he was asleep, he was now in a relatively normal looking room, on a plush bed with Brown sheets. He reached back, still finding himself plugged with whatever Jeff put in him. He blushed darkly, beginning to push at it, and pull it. Soon he was lost in the sensation of his poor hole opening and closing around the toy. He blushed darkly, biting his lip, imagining for a second that it was Jeff stuffed so deep inside of him. He stopped, panting, heart throbbing as his cock twitched. He didn't understand why he was having this reaction, the last thing he should feel right now is arousal. The door quietly opened, but Toby didn't even notice. He had no idea how long Jeff had been there, just watching him play with the toy, watching him unravel himself as he rubbed himself up against the blanket. He only stopped when he heard the door creak shut. " Is it bothering you?" Jeff asked, and Toby nodded, neck cracking as his body jerked. The sound echoed off of the walls, and made Toby feel even worse as Jeff sat next to him, coaxing him onto his stomach. Jeff put his hand on Toby's back and very gently pulled at the plug with his other hand. Toby buried his face against the blanket, hearing a distinctive "pop" sound as his body was freed of the blockage. He felt the tool hit the bed, and Jeff's hands rubbing over his ass, " i did some thinking the other day, and since you're being so good- i wanted to ask if you'd like to stay with me- i won't make you- but there isn't really an alternative either" Jeff said simply. Toby closed his eyes … he nodded. All he wanted right now was to be fed, clothed, and washed. He didn't care what Jeff wanted to do with his body anymore, after years of torment from everyone, his warped world view led him to believe that this would be good for him, that he would be taken care of. 

Besides, after he graduated, he realized that he didn't have any possible way to continue his life. He couldn't find work because of his condition, and even if he found a job, how would he get there? He couldn't get into college, he'd barely graduated at all. He was always kept home because of an injury caused by either his dad or himself or someone at school. He spent more time at the hospital than he did anywhere else, how was he going to pay for his medication? He couldn't. 

And so he agreed. Because while he couldn't be so sure in himself, he knew Jeff could find a way to make anything happen.

Jeff immediately grinned to the best of his abilities, Toby tried not to look at his face for too long, it made him wonder how Jeff could even be alive with such injuries. The slit faced man put his hand on Toby's back, running it down, " i cant believe anyone could hurt you, and i've killed just about everyone i've ever known" Jeff said. Toby twitched, rolling over onto his back, he couldn't stand Jeff petting him like that, it just felt so weird. " C-can i have my clothes back?" Toby asked, and Jeff giggled, "not yet- i'm not done with you" He said. 

His eyes made their way towards Toby's nipples, they were pink- ish and purple in other places, having hardened in the cold air. They looked stiff, but soft, Jeff quietly raised his hand, and for once Toby didn't flinch at his touch. Toby clearly didn't know what to do with his hands after that, becoming restless as Jeff pushed his thumb into the tiny little bud on his chest. Toby blushed, the sensation was much less intense, but his eyes began to close as Jeff rubbed the nub between his fingers. 

Jeff was more than pleased by Toby's gentle shaky breath leaving his body, and his switching, anxious, squirming legs as his dick began to rise. It throbbed as Jeff used his other hand on the second one, not having to worry about being gentle since Toby couldn't feel anything like that anyway. He pulled, exciting a small noise of shock from his new pet, who bit at his nails, panting as Jeff continued to show him that his body was never under his own control. Jeff stopped, the once pink buds now red, and Toby holding his breath as his hand twitched, probably eager to take care of his throbbing need. 

Jeff stared at him … " you look comfortable there- don't move" Jeff said, reaching over Toby, and into the night stand next to them. He pulled out an egg shaped something, and Toby curiously stared at it. It wasn't until Jeff put a battery inside of it that he realised what it was, but he genuinely hoped it wouldn't go anywhere inside of him, at least not right now. " When you're alone, don't ever put your hands here- this is mine-" Jeff said, pressing the vibrator to Toby's base. He turned it on, pressing it into him. At first Toby just nodded, responding to the question, barely feeling much of anything as Jeff continued to talk. He had something in his off hand, a remote? He used it, gently sliding it up and down the veins on Toby's length, occasionally rubbing it around his tip. It felt good, soothing almost. Toby was imagining that it was the tongue of a pretty girl, and they were just messing around in their room for a short while before she went to work. He'd miss her when she left, his fictional girlfriend, but she'd come back soon enough. 

Toby bit his lip and moaned, the vibrator was fixated on his tip, stuck there with what looked like tape. When did Jeff even do that? Toby panted, "does it feel good?" Jeff asked, snapping him out of his fantasy. Suddenly the thought of Jeff doing it flooded his mind, Jeff fucking him into nothingness and sucking him off until he couldnt take it anymore. His dick jumped, and he nodded, face turning red at the realization that not only would his body like it, but he'd like it too. 

He threw away his shame for a second, and began to rationalize a world where he and Jeff were together. What would that be like? It'd be much less scary than this, Jeff was probably willing to do anything for Toby.

Toby hoped Jeff was in love or something, as strange as it would be, it would take a giant weight off of him. To know Jeff wouldn't kill him if he disobeyed. Jeff put the remote in Toby's hand, "here- you wanna play with it?" He asked, moving off of the bed and in front of him, Toby watched as Jeff rubbed his legs, lifting them up, seemingly admiring their weight. He blushed darkly, now it was his turn to make himself feel good. In front of Jeff. Again. 

He hesitantly pressed a button on the remote, groaning in frustration as he had turned it down. Jeff chuckled, watching Toby curiously turn the dial to the other side, biting his lip as the intensity rose little by little. 

He found himself getting harder than he was the other day, reaching down, pressing his finger to Toby's sore hole. "Mmh-" Toby whined, "a-are you g-gonna-" he started to say. 

"Am i gonna what? Say it-" 

Toby blushed darkly, mumbling out something that sounded like "do that thing with your fingers again" 

"Do you want me to?" Jeff asked, and Toby was still… he didn't know what he should say to that, and so he didn't say anything at all. A few seconds of silence passed by, nothing but the mechanical whirring on Toby's tip, and his steadily sharpening breaths. "Toby~?" Jeff asked, and Toby bit his lip. "Y-yes- please" he said. Jeff snorted, "I have a better idea- I wanted to wait but you're just too cute- and i don't think i can hold it anymore" Jeff said. 

Toby watched him do exactly what he thought he would do, take his stiffened dick out of his pants. Toby's own jumped when he saw it, and he felt embarrassment shudder through his body. He wanted it, holding the remote in his hands, he was working his way up to an orgasm, this was horrible timing. He panted, turning the setting up a little more, letting out an audible moan, hissing through his teeth. "Good boy~ enjoying yourself?" 

Toby nodded, yes, he was very much enjoying himself. Jeff seemed to be waiting, Toby's legs at his shoulders as he held onto his hips. Toby continued to play with the setting, until he finally turned it up as far as it could go. 

His arm jolted, and he threw the remote, "nghhaa-!" He arched, and Jeff glorified his body as it twisted. He kept his hips still, holding onto them so Toby wouldn't shake the toy off, and he didn't. "Jeff! J-jeehha!" Toby yelled at him, gripping the sheets as he came. Jeff watched the liquid coat Toby's chest and dribble down onto his stomach, some of it pooling in his belly button. Toby panted, desperately moaning, jerking his hips around as the toy continued massaging his tip. His legs felt weak, he was now perfectly moldable. 

Jeff took a little of Toby's cum, coating his dick with it. He felt his excitement rise, his precious Toby's fluids covering him, it was hot, he bit his lip, and pressed himself up against Toby's hole. 

He didn't give a warning or count as he pushed in, watching Toby arch and let out a silent scream. Jeff reached forward, rubbing at the vibrator, grinding it against Toby's tip. "please! D-dont!!" Toby's arm shot up, and Jeff grabbed it, both of them, using them as handlebars. He pulled Toby onto his dick using his arms, and Toby's eyes rolled back for a second. He began to grind his hips, drool pooling in the side of his mouth as he chanted weak little "no's" and panting, tears beginning to dampen the sheets below him. 

"You're so tight- warm- god- Toby~” Jeff moaned, and Toby blushed, "turn off- pleashe-" he slurred, face wet with sorrow as Jeff grinned. He couldn't ask for anything better, Toby clenching around his dick, shaking, begging, crying. He took it in for a second, feeling an addictive euphoric high take over his body as he gave one good buck of his hips, earning the best moan he'd ever heard from anyone in his life. "poor baby~" Jeff tauntingly said, Toby coughed, and Jeff began thrusting slowly. Toby's cries turned into moans, and shudders, and soon he was limp. His body twitched and responded to Jeff's movements, but Toby's mind had grown numb to the sensation. Even as Jeff sped up, even as he brushed across that sweet place deep inside of him, Toby remained a moaning, non responsive mess. He nodded at everything Jeff said. Yes it feels good, yes i want more, yes you can touch me, yes you can do it harder, yes i want to cum. He bit his lip, and it bled from the pressure before Jeff finally did him the favor of removing the robotic torture devide. Toby gasped, and suddenly his pleasure was a lot more comprehensible. He snapped back to life, Jeff had his hands on his hips, and with each thrust, Toby began to feel more and more drunk with this newfound sensation. He started moving, wiggling his hips, grinding them down, fucking the air, his friction was gone and even though it had him trembling before, he longed for it again. Jeff chuckled, putting the still moving toy back on Toby's tip, "you want it back?" He grinned, chuckling as Toby arched. Jeff admired his squirming body, placing the toy on his tip, stroking him with it in his hand. "Jeff!" Toby yelled, clawing at the sheets. 

"Cum" Jeff said, tossing the toy away adhe began hammering into Toby, gripping his legs. Toby's cock gave a few little twitches, as if it was trying to match Jeff's voice. All of Jeff's moving made it jump, spraying semen everywhere as it stiffened, letting Toby release. Toby made a few gasping sounds, Jeff continued hammering him, watching him contort. "Fuck- Toby- i love you- say it-" 

"I love you- Jeff! Jeff - hha-" Toby cried, repeating it as he held onto the sheets. Soon enough he was being pumped full of cum. It leaked out before Jeff could even pull himself away, the white liquid falling onto the mattress with multiple soft pittering noises. "I love- love- hha- nhh-" Toby was glazed with sweat, his body stuck to the sheets as he felt Jeff pull out. 

Jeff took some sort of weird prideful pleasure in watching his cum drip from Toby the way it did, he felt … good. really good. Toby's body was red where Jeff had been holding him so tightly. He let go of his legs, fixing his clothing, wiping the sweat from his brow, " i think it's about time you took a shower- and had something to eat- how about it?" Jeff asked. 

Toby nodded… Jeff couldn't resist the urge, "good boy" he said, rubbing Toby's thighs. The small twitch in the corner of Toby's mouth, the beginning of a smile, " i'm surprised you could take it like that- and you barely complained- you did so well- i'm so happy." Jeff said quietly, breath tickling Toby's leg, voice barely above a whisper. Toby turned, trying to hide his blush from Jeff as he let out a quiet groan. His legs throbbed, they felt weak, he … he sort of wanted to be carried into the bathroom, but he still had enough dignity left to sit up on his own, hanging onto Jeff for balance as he followed him out of the room. 

He had admitted to himself by now that he'd most likely be okay, Jeff didn't seem to want much besides to touch Toby, and scare him a little. He wouldn't hurt or kill him, 

He just wanted something to play with.


End file.
